theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Principal Brown
Principal Nigel Brown is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is the principal of Elmore Junior High. Because he is madly in love with Miss Simian, he's not very responsible when it comes to running the school, and doesn't seem to care about the well being of the students that much. Appearance Principal Brown is a slug, with a thick coat of brown fur that covers his entire body, except for his eyes. He wears thick round glasses. He also has a nose that is hidden under his furry coat. In the "The Fraud" Darwin finds a pair of high heels in his safe. This explains why he walks in a certain way and why he makes a stepping sound when he steps. In "The Mystery," some of Principal Brown's fur was burnt off, revealing that he has tan-tinted skin. At the end of "The Mystery," he has sharp fang-like teeth, but, while in the nurse's office, he has regular teeth. Principal Brown speaks in a soft-spoken tone of voice, with a slight British accent. In Season 2 onwards, he gets a small re-design. His glasses are more "perfectly" shaped. Personality Despite being the principal of Elmore Junior High, he is shown to have a massive crush on Gumball's teacher, Miss Simian, and they are constantly flirting, much to everyone else's dismay. Because he spends most of his time thinking about and trying to please Miss Simian, he doesn't pay much attention to the students. In addition to this, Principal Brown has also been shown to get into the Wattersons' personal business, like in "The Painting." Although, in "The Genius," he didn't care at all that the Wattersons would never see their son, Darwin, again. He's also very proud of his appearance, as shown in "The Meddler." Gallery Rq principal brown and joshua by neonimbus526-d9vb6h1.jpg Confront.png Gone_in_a_Flash.png ThePainting5.png S02E40 - Principal Brown enters.png Move11.png The Saint 12.png TheLoveSeason4.png TheBusSeason4.png Trivia * As shown in "The Genius," he screams like a little girl. * His name maybe a reference to the Beavis and Butt-head character of the same name. * In some episodes, a cyan colored character that closely resembles him can be seen in the lunch room. * A recurring gag in Season 2 is Mr. Brown having to stop his car, usually to make way for theWattersons. This has occurred in "The Remote," "The Job," "Christmas," and "The Internet." * He seems to be more friendly to the Wattersons in Season 2. * Despite his feelings for Miss Simian, he threatened to fire her if she kept framing Gumball andDarwin in "The Apology." * He seems to be pretty intelligent, as shown in "The Genius," where he is seen to possess a Brain Academy mug. * He seems to posses the ability to move his nose in and out of his hair at will, as seen in "The Fraud." * He is revealed to wear red high-heels in "The Fraud." * It is revealed in "The Fraud" that he does not have a valid principal's diploma, which means he's not legally a school principal. * According to "The Crew," he is also working at the automatic car wash as a rotary brush. * It is shown in "The Burden" no matter how much hair he waxes, it instantly grows back. Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:FanFiction Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Main Antagonist